helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Okubo Kaoru
Okubo Kaoru (大久保薫; born December 24, 1972) is a male Japanese music arranger who is mostly known for his musical contributions to anime. He's been a arranger for the most recent Hello! Project singles, specifically Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Okubo Kaoru (大久保薫) *'Birthdate:' December 24, 1972 (age 40) *'Birthplace:' Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A Credits Abe Natsumi *Too far away ~Onna no Kokoro~ (arrangement) Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome *I believe my heart (Arrangement) *Kon'ya mo... (Arrangement) *Produce (Arrangement) BeriKyuu *Chou HAPPY SONG (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (arrangement, programming) *Ah Merry-Go-Round (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Because happiness (arrangement) *Cha cha SING (arrangement) *Heroine ni Narou ka! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Seishun Bus Guide (arrangement, programming) *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (arrangement, programming) Buono! *Lady Panther (arrangement, programming, keyboards) ℃-ute *3ban Home 3 Ryoume (arrangement) *ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ (arrangement, programming) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *FARAWAY (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Kanashiki Amefuri (Arrangement) *Shiawase no Tochuu (arrangement) Dream Morning Musume *Aozora ga Itsumade mo Tsuzuku you na Mirai de Are! (2012 Dreams. Ver.) (arrangement) GAM *LU LU LU (arrangement) *Melodies (arrangement) Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (arrangement) Mano Erina *21 Seikiteki Ren'ai Jijou (arrangement) *Hello! Esper! Hello! (arrangement) *Love&Peace=Paradise (arrangement) *Zenbun Daisuki (arrangement) MM Gakuen Gasshoubu *Mecha Mote! Summer (arrangement) Morning Musume *A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai (arrangement) *Ai no Gundan (arrangement) *Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Aishuu no Romantic (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (programming) *Ano Hi ni Modoritai (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Be Alive (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Brainstorming (arrangement) *Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Dokka~n Capriccio (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Dou ni mo Tomaranai (arrangement, programming) *Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Fantasy ga Hajimaru (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Genki Pikappika! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Give me Love (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Guruguru JUMP (arrangement) *Happy Daisakusen (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Help me!! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Kanashiki Koi no Melody (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Kimagure Princess (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Lalala no Pipipi (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Motto Aishite Hoshii no (arrangement) *Naichau Kamo (arrangement, programming) *Nanchatte Ren'ai (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *OK YEAH! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *One•Two•Three (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Only You (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Rock no Teigi (arrangement) *Seishun Collection (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Seishun Domannaka (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (arrangement, programming) *Silver no Udedoke (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Suki da na Kimi ga (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (arrangement) *Wakuteka Take a chance (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Watashi no Aoi Tori (arrangement, programming) Ogura Yui *PON de Fighting! (composer, arrangement) S/mileage *Boogie Train '11 (arrangement) *Chu! Natsu Party (arrangement) *Dot Bikini (arrangement) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (arrangement, keyboard, programming) *S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix (remix) *Samui ne. (arrangement) *Shin • Nippon no Susume! (arrangement) *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (arrangement, keyboards, programming) *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (arrangement) *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (arrangement) *Tenshin Ranman (arrangement) *Uchouten LOVE (arrangement) *Watashi no Kokoro (arrangement) *Yattaruchan (arrangement) Tanpopo# *Akai Sweet Pea (arrangement, programming) V-u-den *Aisu Crea~m to My Purin (arrangement) YuiKaori *Yubikiri Calendar (string arrangement) Trivia *His first inspirational artist was Prince. *He was part of an indies band. External Links *Okubo Kaoru's Popholic profile *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Staff members Category:1972 births Category:December births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:2006 additions Category:Capricorn